Ulysses Nebelstern
Ulysses is one of the 10 main characters of Laigos, and the indirect protagonist of Laigos 2. Prologue Ulysses is the son of Hector Nebelstern and Sisteena Raphalla and brother to Cassandra Nebelstern. In 1602, forces from Kazas and Ahradi attacked the city of Nohle and killed Hector, wounded Sisteena and captured Ulysses and Cassandra. During imprisonment, a hooded man visited Ulysses and told him that he was the incarnation of Zagiel, the god of destruction. Ulysses was slightly disturbed by this. Two years later, forces led by Landon Nebelstern occupied Fort Alutan and freed the prisoners, however, Cassandra was nowhere to be found. He was taken to Nohle and started living with his uncle there, he met a girl and became fast friends with her. That girl's name is Sasha, which becomes Ulysses's closest friend. In 1605, he met Judy Ashe in school and they quickly entered in a relationship. However, they were forced to split because Ashe's parents called him a "savage". Ulysses wouldn't meet Ashe again in nine years. One year later, he fell in love to a girl from Yamato, called Tomoe, but never talked to her due feeling inferior. Eventually, Tomoe was kidnapped by the Poisons, he called Sasha for help and entered the Cave of Lorn. Princess Cheryl of Safre, alongside her maid, Linde Phicra enter the cave after acknowledging the youthes' intrusion. She finds Ulysses and orders him and his friends to get out from the cave, he rejects and asks Cheryl's help. After they fend off the bandits, they go home. However, three days later, Tomoe is found dead with her parents. Enraged and desolated, Ulysses vows to annihilate the Poisons, Kazas and Ahradi in one fell swoop. He became a straight-A student at Gleon Millitar Academy. As a soldier, he quickly arose through the ranks until he became Major in 1613. His first battle is to defend Fort Minguas from Kazasian attacks. Personality Ulysses is a brooded man due to losing his father, seeing his mother being wounded, being unable to save his sister from the kazasian and ahradian forces and the death of his beloved supposedly by the Poisons. He is generally evasive and rude to those that wish to approach him. Ulysses is a shrewd man, however he is somewhat arrogant. Also very impatient and intolerant regarding failures. He has an code of honour that doesn't allow him to fight women unless with a good reason. This code also includes the fact he can't fight crippled opponents if he is in a pristine shape, as decipted when he asked Rictor to rest after his battle with Ozcar. This doesn't apply when facing monsters, cheaters and bandits. He is annoyed with Rictor due to his overwhelming naiveness and by following the holy knight's codices, however in truth, Ulysses looks up to him and sees an bright future to the man, a thing that he wished for himself. Starting arts Weapon arts Main character * Leg Sweep Recruitable character * Leg Sweep * Spinner * Double Stab * Brain Dazzle * Aiming * Charge * Windmill * Maim Spell arts Main character * Sharp Pain Recruitable character * Wind Blades * Jolt * Sleep * Sharp Pain * Poison Blow * Horror * Agony * Weakness * Black Fire Recruit methods *Ulysses' scenario: Main character *Rictor's scenario: Chapter 2 at Nohle Keep *Linde's scenario: Chapter 1 at Nohle Keep *Other scenarios: Reruitable at the Sapphire Castle after defeating a Minion of Zagiel. Category:Male Characters Category:Lagios Main Characters